Tarnished
by 0lostinmymind0
Summary: "You're a failure." Shattered memories danced around his head, nothing seems to connect as he is thrust into a place he has never seen before. The Glade was ready for another greenie and that's what they got, a confused boy only a little older then Chuck, sent in before Thomas in a last minute change. Will he have any effect on the outcome or spiral into his own raising insanity.


Tarnished

Maze Runner Fanfiction

By: 0lostinmymind0

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.

Chapter 1- Found to be Lost

* * *

Cold… that is all I can feel, it seems to seep into my skin. Why is it so cold, where am I anyway? Silently I look through my mind for answers but come up blank. Everything is so blurry, am I alone, did I do something wrong perhaps to get here… nothing it bothers me why can't I. No, wait, there is something just a bit more…

Warmth, it washes away the cold filling me with comfort almost as if I was never cold. I'm in some type of valley I think, perhaps a meadow? I can worry about this later first I need to find out where I am.

" _Come on, you can do better than that!"_ A voice, it sounds distant, yet I can feel pressure appear on my back. Arms rap around me and I'm pulled into someone, they rest their chin on my head and I feel their face curled up in a smile.

" _Yeah, yeah Cal, I bet you couldn't do any better!"_ I feel myself reply to 'Cal' seemingly pouting over whatever we are discussing.

" _Of course I can Luwa, want me to prove it?"_ I felt the arms tighten around me playfullyand I naturally relaxed into their comforting hold. It felt so safe, just like home… where ever home is. Relaxing into the embrace I let myself replay 'Cal's' sentence, wait so I'm Luwa? Why didn't I think of that earlier, it sounds right yet it sounds wrong at the same time.

" _Stop calling me that! It sound so girly!"_ My cheeks puffed and I felt myself tug an arm out of her hold and lightly hit her arm.

" _Why should I stop? You're my little Luwa, my adorable and sweet little brother."_ I felt her twirl me around and hug me tightly before bending down and placing a kiss on my forehead. I finally got a look at 'Cal' she had curly dark chocolate locks that fell to her mid back and framed her face perfectly. Her skin was a healthy tan and her eyes were a beautiful light blue which glimmered reflecting the sun playfully. She had on a pair of light blue jeans along with a matching open jean vest covering part of her dark red tank top. She had a pair of dark red tennis shoes and a silver locket hanging around her neck.

" _I am not adorable! I'm cool, meanie!"_ I heard her laugh which sounded like a chime, her voice was very soothing now that I think about it. She rustled my hair before a smile slipped onto her lips.

" _Of course little brother, now are you up for a little challenge?"_ Bending down so that she was no longer looking down on me, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

" _Yep! I'll beat you no matter what!"_ My voice came out excited and slightly higher.

" _Okay then Luwa, last one home has to do all the dishes for a month!"_ Jumping up she quickly turned and ran towards the tree line to our right.

" _No fair!"_ Hearing my own voice shout I felt myself start to move towards her running quickly. It continued about five minutes until I saw her standing still in a clearing. Suddenly I felt myself thrusted back into control of my body and stopped just behind her.

"Cal? Why did you stop?" Softly my whisper came out of my lips, I could hear the change from earlier it sounded far older.

" _Why did I stop? Why are you here?"_ Her tone had changed drastically, only a few minutes ago it was playful to this now dark tone.

"We were racing home, then you stopped and…" I was cut off by chilling laughter coming from my right. Quickly I jumped forward to Cal and jerked my head to the right. Their stood a demented body dark sunken eyes and deathly white skin. Its hair was a bloody mess and clothes were torn and scratch beyond recognition. The thing smiled directly at me and its lips continued to release torrents of insane laughter.

" _You lied to me Luwa, you lied to me. You promised you would be fine, that you weren't going to be hurt by it but you were."_ Suddenly Cal turned around and her hand caught my wrist in a vice like grip. Her eyes that had been sparkling earlier were now dark and haunted staring directly at me, but not seeming to register I was there.

" _Remember the other promise we made? Do you Luwa? We were always going to stick together not matter what, but you didn't keep that either. You kept yourself from joining me leaving me all alone,_ _ **why Luwa**_ _?"_ Once again her voice shifted on the edge of hysteria, suddenly her grip tightened further and she seemed to try to hold onto me as if something was going to take me away. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the laughing creature start to move towards us, but Cal seemed oblivious to it as she mumbled unintelligible worlds under her breath. The creature had just arrived to my right and suddenly grabbed my other wrist and pulled just as Cal seemed to go completely hysterical.

" _You can't have him! He's mine!"_ Her eyes held falling shards of sanity as she attempted to pull me from the creature that refused to let go.

" **Give in Lucas, give in and forget."** The creatures voice was far saner then its laughter, but still held traces of insanity.

" _No he's mine!"_ She screeched at the creature before turning to me, _"remember Luwa, you promised me, you promised."_

" **Come now Lucas, it is time and just remember WICKED is good."** I felt the creatures pull increase as blackness started to cloud my vison, but not before I heard Cal's last words completely immersed in insanity.

" _Y_ _ **O**_ _u_ _ **f**_ _A_ _ **i**_ _Le_ _ **d**_ _Lu_ _ **W**_ _a, yo_ _ **U**_ _F_ _ **a**_ _il_ _ **E**_ _D! L_ _ **i**_ _Ar, fA_ _ **i**_ _lU_ _ **r**_ _E! H_ _ **O**_ _w_ _ **d**_ _aRe_ _ **y**_ _oU l_ _ **e**_ _Av_ _ **E**_ _M_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **L**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _E!"_ The last thing I heard was her demented screams that filled the air before the darkness claimed me.

My eyes flew open only to be greeted by pitch blackness, when had I closed them? Silently my thoughts turned back to the situation only a few moments ago, so it must have been a nightmare right? I so desperately hope it was, yet at the same time I try to grasp onto something anything as my head works over time trying to make sense of what's happening. But nothing comes forward only blurred faces with no names random information about things, but nothing about me. No name, address, friends, family, likes, dislikes, they aren't there just a blank void and the nightmare. Is it a nightmare though? Perhaps some sort of memory? But if that is a memory then why can't I remember anything else, what was Cal, no my sister talking about?

Feeling panic start to raise as I feel the only hint of who I am, whether it is a nightmare or memory begin to slip away. The panic swells and I clamp my mind down onto the only hint to figuring out who I am. Still it doesn't seem to help so I quickly scramble to get information from it ingrained in my head. Name Lucas or Luwa, sister Cal… I find the information gone as I try desperately to find more, but I can't.

"Lucas, Luwa, Cal." I continue to repeat the names out loud to hold in my panic, I can't forget them, I can't. A grinding sound steals away my attention to finally focus on where I am, lights have started flashing by and I can assume it is heading up. Most likely a lift of some sort, but where is it taking me to danger or safety. Subconsciously I feel fear well up inside me, but immediately I push it down. Fear and panic will not help me I need to stay calm and figure this out. Before I can get any further into my thoughts the lift screeches to a stop and I'm thrown against the side of the lift. My head rings as a feel something run down the back of my head and I become dizzy, just before I feel myself slip away a voice surfaces from my voided mind.

" _You're a miracle Luwa, but you're WICKED's miracle."_

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
